That maid, so mysterious!
by shebby chan
Summary: Sarah is da popular barbie brat of highschool who cares does whatever she wants. Then one day her mom hires a very attractive lookin maid who know nothin that can't be done!.But then she finds out that she is not...human!...  I know summary sucks..OC
1. Chapter 1 Insecurity

Its my first fanfiction that I've submitted...hope you all enjoy it though I know it can get a little boring/offtopic/senceless

!...and sorry if there are any mistakes...^_^**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I donot own kuroshitsuji but would like to own Sebastian...XD

**P.S.:** I'm not a christian and so I don't know much about either demons or the deals they make...all my story is my pure imaginations (and some here and there ideas)...so if I offend anything please tell me immediately!...o_o

Alright here we go...^^

**21st century London...**

"You, what do you want from me?" Sheune looked up from washing the dishes in surprise on the angriness of her voice. Flames burning through her green eyes.  
>"My apologies sarah, but I didn't quite get you" said Sheune very calmly while washing the last of dishes.<br>"Why, why did you even came in my life. All you want to do is steal my life from me. Yes you are here to replace me you bitch!"  
>Sheune sighed." Sarah why is it that your lack of confidence and your insecurity has to do anything with me. After all I'm just a maid"<br>"Ha, that's what you always say to get others sympathy right you bitch."  
>"Please sarah, it is not right to use such indecent language for a la-"<br>"Oh shut up Queen Victoria. I-HATE-YOU...you stole my mom and now you are after me you bitch"to Sarah's utter surprise did the least thing that she had expected her to do - Smile. But then she got what she said -you stole my mom..- since when did she cared about losing her mom?

"What is going on here? What happened now Sarah" the most angelic woman that Sheune had ever met in her long life stood at the main door. Sarah's mom has pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. Sarah was actually a mixture of her mom and her late daddy.  
>"aaouuhh!...Why do you always have to think that I've done something wrong mom!" Sarah gave the best glare ever to Sheune and stooping her foot went to her room.<br>Meanwhile cerber stood there sadness in her eyes for her daughter's such behavior.  
>"Why sarah? What made you so?"<p>

"Mistress, welcome home." said Sheune cheerfully. "Your tea is ready. Do you want to change."  
>For a while cerber looked at sheune with mixture of apology and sympathy then she sighed and said,<br>"No I'm tired, all I want to do is rest."  
>"As you wish. Then I'll massage your foot. You will feel better"<p>

Siting in her room Sarah was boiling with anger, thinking of she always got in her way and be all kind and sweet, thinking of how to kick her out of her house. Her face was in front of her eyes. No matter what Sarah did admit that Sheune was very beautiful, even beautiful then her. Raven black hair with misty blue eyes, an inch taller than her and somewhere near 19. She was almost like a princess from some fairytale (minus the dark colored or totally black clothes she always wore), just too perfect to be either an orf (orfan) or a poor girl...too perfect to be real. Yet again her mother never got suspicious, hell she actually loved her more even though her status was a house maid! She hated her mom for doing this to her. She hated her darn life.

Meanwhile, for all the time Sheune was massaging her foot, cerber was resting on her bed she had worry and sadness written all over her face. Suddenly she got up.  
>"What should I do to make Sarah understand, to turn her into that sweet girl again, the girl I was so fond of. Sheune I'm worried for her. She comes home late at night, she have friends who should not be called friends on the first place..." she trailed off.<br>Sheune looked at her mistress with an expressionless face for a long time, raged from inside for her mistress was sad. She hated and wanted to kill any reason which made her mistress sad. Suddenly she smiled and held her hand.

"Maam, when I had accepted this job I had told you one thing, that...I'll do anything you want me to do, no matter how hard or easy it maybe. Just order me my lady and I'll do anything for you." saying this she let go of her hand and cerber looked at her desperately.

"Mom I'll be late tonight so don't make a fuzz about me not being here." Sarah was at the door with a scornful face.  
>Cerber looked away," You never tell me every night. Why change suddenly?"<br>"Because I don't wanna see this orf searching me and f*** me up infront of all my friends"  
>"Sarah!"<br>"Whatever." she went back to her sighed as Sheune got up.  
>"I need to prepare dinner so please excuse me."<br>"Sheune, I..."shuene stopped at the doorway and without turning back said,  
>"Remember mistress...anything" then she closed the door with a sly smile on her face.<p>

While Sheune was heading to the study for some work, she heard Sarah's exciting conversation with someone on the phone."...yeah...obviously baby I'm coming...now now what should I do to make you believe me...oh shut up I'll never do that...of course I'm wearing you favorite dress baby...really ok..."Sheune narrowed her eyes as she heard even what the boy was saying from the other side. 'Not good' she thought and that slyful smile was back.

"...Anything..." cerber wispered standing at the doorway. Sheune looked up from making her scone with a question mark on her face.  
>"Sorry mistress?"<br>"You said anything..."Sheune chuckled on that "Yes."  
>"Then I've an order which you have to fulfill no mater what."Sheune stood there silently smiling, knowing what was coming, knowing that after a long time she will get to actually do something interesting.<br>"Sheune, I order you, protect Sarah, do not leave her side no matter what."Sheune had a weird shine in her eyes she made an elegant bow saying "Anything my lady"  
>It was 9 pm when someone ringed the bell. Though she already had her hair beautifully cut to frame her face perfectly, but for some unknown reason she covered her face by bringing more hair on her face. As she opened the door, there stood a boy an year older than Sarah. He had brown hair and eyes which use to scan everything around it and Sheune felt good that most of her face was hidden. The way they looked at Sheune pissed her off, yet she was very polite, of course for her mistress's sake.<br>"Yes? how may I help you"  
>"Yo! Girl 'm here for Sarah!" the way he talked felt like he was some flirt or something.<br>"Excuse me, but will you mind to tell me who you are?" said Sheune coldly.  
>"Why now you want to steal him too?" Sarah said from nearby. "Let him in you orf."<br>Sheune remained the same, never getting angry or flinching on her words. As ordered she moved aside and let him in keeping an eye on him. 'He doesnot look like a good guy to me!'

It took almost 30 minutes for Sarah to get ready.' She sure likes to make people wait huh!' thought Sheune silently. When Sarah descended down stairs she looked more like a perfect brat to Sheune then a movie star. She folded her hands in front of her hands and scanned her, wearing a tight fit blood red dress with red lipstick and hair curled up. She would have actually looked gorgeous if it was not to those bratty expressions she always had. Tilting her head and smiling Sheune got only one impression 'What have people of this millennium become...She looks more like a walking item girl to me...and that guy...no wonder mistress is worried.'

Sarah quickly hugged her boyfriend and kissed him and did all that lovey-dovey. Then while he got out first Sarah gave her most perfect glare, "What?"  
>Sheune lifted one of her folded hands to support her chin gracefully, "Nothing.""Bitch!"<br>Immediately Sheune moved quickly to pin her on the wall near the open door, some sort of amusement in her eyes which actually startled Sarah.  
>" I insist you to better watch your language Sarah, mistress donot like it at all." just like that she moved and became normal again. Sarah was so much surprised that it took a while for her to calm herself down.<br>"What are you orf- Anyway?" she stumbled at orf thing for the reaction Sheune just had.  
>"Your lifeline." Sarah looked at her with question mark on her face but turned towards the door for her boyfriend was blowing horn for her to for an instant Sheune caught her shoulder to whisper something<br>"Remember Sarah no matter how much you hate it, but I'm always there, all you need to do is call my name...loud and...clear." Sarah flinched as Sheune let go of her shoulder "Have a good time at the party Sarah." saying this she closed the door. 'What's with her?' thought Sarah.

Her boyfriend whistled as she took her seat. "Who's that chick?"  
>"huh! No one in perticular."<br>"I see. Today you will enjoy allot baby." and they drove off.

Sheune narrowed her eyes as she heard what he said standing at the window. Walking slowly she opened the door of her mistress's room. She was fast asleep after dinner. After all working so hard can make anybody tired. Without making any noise she closed the door and went to her room. She had a spacious room with everything she need. She sat on the stool in front of her dressing table and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Removing the rubberband and clips she used to keep her hair on place she revealed her dark waistlong hair which were as soft as a feather and shiny as a raven's wings.

'See young master I'm living as you ordered me to. I hope I'll meet you both ...him...'and a crow outside cawed out of the window as darkness surrounded her with those crimson red eyes all over her mind .

_XX_

**Alright next chapter after the reviews!...:)...and flames are accepted...:D**


	2. Chapter 2  Kidnapped

_Alright first I thought that I'll update only after a few reviews, but I'd already completed my chapter, and I know it is a messed up story so I think I should give you all some idea...^_^...Hope you ll like it..._**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kuroshitsuji but I would love to own Sebastian...XD**  
><strong>

**Kidnapped.**

Sarah was enjoying the party which looked more like an underground club and also it was not her friend's house. Drinking wine and clinging to her boyfriend she said "You were right I'm enjoying. Humm this is life."

"Yeah baby, but this is nothing. Come with me, I wanna show you something." Sarah looked at him curiously.

"I won't let you do anything funny!"

"Hahaha...come on now baby."

He took her out of the party through the backdoor and ended up in an alley which was so silent that Sarah wondered if there was even a crow living nearby. There was a streetlamp in a distance and one on the building itself, except that everywhere was dark. He pinned her to the end of the wall of the building and kissed her deeply like he wanted to take everything away that while, Sarah enjoyed it for a while but then it got uneasy and so she broke the contact.

"You are so hot" he said." You love me right baby, you will do anything for me right?"

"Ofcourse"said sarah absentmindedly. She wondered where he was getting.

"Then you see, I'm in need of money and I think that only you can help me."

"Uh-huh!"was all Sarah could say, she was not getting a good feeling about this. Just then she noticed a man coming towards them, he was masculine and had a hat on his head to hid his face, but when she saw his face in the light she was horrified. He had either scars or bruises all over his face.

"Lets get in, Jo." he turned to see what she saw and smiled.

"Don't worry baby he is my friend." such a horrible person to be called a friend. Now Sarah was suspicious.

"You see he is the one who will help me. You said you will help me right baby. Only you can help me earn money." and so he tightened his grip on her.

"She is the best of all we have kidnapped yet" said that disgusting man from behind and took out an injection.

With horror Sarah just remembered the news which had been all over the TV and net- Beautiful teenaged Girls getting kidnapped one by one from different cities. And now they are kidnapping in London!

"You son of a Bit**...HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR EYES ON ME..." he had no effect, he just chuckled and said," Now, now, didn't you just said that you will do anything for me?"

"Twisting my words like that you freak!" still pinning her to the wall he turned a little to talk to that guy.

"Hurry up and get over with it...she is extremely loud."

He moved towards her with the injection.

"Do not-TOUCH ME!"

"It will end soon baby and you will be in a good place. You will enjoy it there...everyday!"saying that he started laughing cruelly and Sarah knew what exactly he was saying. She never wanted to end up like that. She don't wanna become some sh*t. But was she so desperate, so helpless that just anyone could get to her so easily! Was no one ever gonna come and save her...not even her mum?

*I'm always there...* no one said it in particular but it ringed in her mind.

*All you need to do is call my name...* She looked up in time to see the injection an inch away from her skin.

"...She...uu...une..."she stumbled. Both the guys looked at her in confusion.

*...loud...*

"She..une"she said a littler loudly.

*...clear...*

"SHEUNE" she practically shouted out loud. Imediately the streetlamp which was some distance away from them went of leaving only one lamp lit.

"SHUTUP!No one is coming girl" saying that he slapped her hard. But the other guy did notice something strange and took the injection off her without knowing.

"Do it...what are you waiting for!" but he stared straight. All of them stared in the direction of the lightless lamp, waiting for something to happen.

Then the lamp lit again. But it felt like the light was absorbed by that one person who was standing under its light.

Like a ghost a girl clad in black appeared out of no where. Her long raven black hair spread all around her and were lifting gracefully by the wind. Strangely all of them were able to see her misty blue eyes even from that distance because they were glowing so brilliantly and the deadly expression and atmosphere she had created was like a horror movie scene. With sudden realization Sarah knew who she was 'Sheune! She actually came!'

"I'm here to take Sarah home."

The way she was said that anybody would have been scared and that man was scared too but Jo was not. He whistled, "Now isn't she that maid chick from your house. I knew she was worth too."

"Don't be stupid." said the other." Lets take this one (Sarah) and get out of here."

"Hey hey wait. What if i catch her too? If I did then you will have to give me 5 times no 10 times more then normal."

"Didn't you just here me? I said lets go."

"Oh come-on Mr-I'm-scared! Just hold this (Sarah) for me and wait a minute. Hey you, stay where you are 'cuz we don't have extra time." Jo Roughly pushed Sarah to the guy who stood there holding her in front of him with the injection to her neck, in case she made fuzz.

But Sheune took a step back, with the same deadly expression on her face. Jo took two steps ahead.

"Look girl, I donno how ya creating this special effect but we have met many like you before. You are just smoke and mirrors. In the end you will be our prisoner."Sheune narrowed her eyes and took another step back. 'Is she luring him to the dark behind her.' thought Sarah. Just like that he kept mumbling something to her and warning her to stay where she was (which never affected her) and she stepped back again and again, until she was totally invisible in the dark. Jo got angry,

"You dare not to obey me and waste my time, now you will suffer." and taking a knife out he launched into the darkness.

It seemed like a long time that the man stood there holding the injection to Sarah's neck, waiting, for something to happen, but nothing happened except the sound of hushing footsteps and shoving of knife through the air. It was so dark behind the streetlight that no one can know what exactly will happen.

Then suddenly a gasp was heard which, as Sarah realized, was definitely Jo. He gasped again and again and then shrieked.

"..You are...y-you are...not human..."

A snickering was heard and then with one last shout from Jo another sound came- splashing of blood. Both of them stood there horrified. "..Not human.." whispered Sarah with wide eyes. Sheune came out of the dark, now amusement in her eyes.

Something shined in her hand in the light. Sarah stared harder, it was like a stake made up of some strong shiny metal (aka. whatever swords are made up of) with both ends sharply pointed. The thing that made it ancient was the design and letters embedded in the middle of the stake which were currently hidden under her hand and also one end was covered with looked at the man with a sense of superiority and said,

"Would you mind to take your filthy hands off Sarah."

That man who was horribly trembling let Sarah go with a little force and she dropped on her knees. he started to run away in the dark area between the party building and other when he was stopped by a force on his shoulder behind him. He was trembling and was gasping.

Sheune said, "My in such a hurry! I never said that you are going your home too, did I"

As he struggled to let go, she shoved him in the dark and walked in too. Same scenario repeated and she came out. Sarah was still on her knees and was staring at her wide eyed.

Sheune sighed and said, "How totally disgusting. Now now, it must be cold to sit there. give me your hand."...she stretched one bloody hand which sarah of course never took. She took it back and said.

"I'm found .Huh! I was willing to stay here a little while longer, but 'this' changed it."

Sarah was looking at her with horror written all over her face. Sheune continued,

"Those two are not dead. I just punished them. But the police will be here soon so please go home safely. And please tell mistress that i'll not be coming back, just say anything...Though...it was nice serving her." With that she turned around to where she had come from and started walking away.

"li..lia...r" filed with fear whispered Sarah creakily. Sheune turned around.

"You liar...cheater...coward!" with every word coming out her fear was dissolving too, and she was becoming normal again. Sheune just looked confused. "Sarah?"

"You lied too, just like others, just like dad...to mom. If you can't keep your words to someone then don't spit them out just like that!"

Both of them stood there in silence for a long time.

"You still have one month salary left to be paid, so do your job!...I'm tired, so you will drive me home. And what about your night duties? Have you done all your work, I doubt." Sarah turned around so that Sheune wouldn't be able to see her face. Sheune was totally expressionless. After a while she asked,

"Are you sure about this, specially after knowing that I'm not...a human..."

"Does mom know?"

"..No..."

"Then it doesn't matter. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 Revealed part 1

Revealed

Sheune opened the front door to let Sarah in, but to there surprise Cerber was waiting right there.

"Goodness I was so worried! Where were you two? And what in the world happened to you?" she asked Sarah as her cheek was swollen. All she did was hug her and limping she said,

"Sheune, my room is a bit messed up, clean it after completing your night duties." Sheune nodded as Sarah headed towards her room. Cerber looked like she needed an explanation, not to mention sarah actually hugging her and giving entry to sheune in her room!

"Its ok mistress she had some conflicts and was tired so she called me for help. There is nothing to worry about." Though Cerber knew that it was not a full truth and wanted to force her to say but all she did was say "Good job" and went in her room. Somehow she though it better not to ask.

_O_

After completing the night duties Sheune stood in front of sarah's room-door about to knock, when sarah, as if she knew that she was there, opened the door abruptly and sheune jumped 2 step back.

"You are so slow! Come on in already!" and so Sheune stepped in sarah's so called 'messed up' room. Only her bed was messed up because of all the clothes on it, other than that everything was tidy.

'Clean girl you are huh! That's why she never needed me on the first place. But then she actually called me in cuz….'

"Well not that dirty, but still" sheune knew what was coming still she cleaned her bed.

"Who really cares about that. You come and sit here." She pointed to the chair.

"Its bad manners for a maid to"

"Stop your act already.

"This is not an act sarah." Sheune smirked.

"I thought vampires lived like blue-blooded riches, but I guess movie-directors don't really know a shi-secret.'mind your language' remembered sarah from earlier.

"..huh?...you think I'm a vampire?"

"…and what else might you be? You appeared out of thin air; your eyes were shining; you had superhuman speed and you had blood on your hand! Not to mention you always wear black."

Sheune looked at her for a while with a weird expression and then burst out laughing on which sarah frowned.

"What?"

"hahaha…seriously of all the things people guessed about me, this one is the weirdest…hahaha.." she controlled herself and then asked,

"If I were a vampire sarah, then why would I've a stake in my hand?"

"….oh yeah right…but then what are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Give me a reason of not knowing….curiosity silly."

"…what if I say it's dangerous?"

"Then I say who cares!"

'This curiosity will kill you Sarah.' She thought, and then suddenly she got an idea. 'If she is so curious and persistent, then I can use it to…'

"so?" asked Sarah. Sheune looked at her for a while then said.

"Sarah, what type of genre does you like in novels?"

"Mystery.

'That's it!"Then let me tell you who I'm in mystery mode."


	4. Chapter 4 Revealed part 2

Chapter 4:

The Italian letters are shenue's POV and rest is by the narrator ie. Me.

**Flashback:**

_It was a very stormy night when 'he' actually found me. I and my five orphans were trapped under a broken tunnel type pipe. One of the kids had stopped breathing and was cold. I was desperately calling his name, weeping, when I noticed someone from the other side_

"_My, how tragic. Do you need my help?" even from that distance his eyes were glowing a sinister color of red. I asked who he was._

"_Why, don't you remember me…little girl?" That's when I fainted_

_When I woke up, I was told by that man, who was actually a butler, that he had an offer for me, that if I agree to become a maid at the place he works, then his master will take full responsibility of my kids and I agreed. In a few days I was standing in a huge mansion in a maid's uniform being introduced to everyone. There were four of them, bard the chef, finnin the gardener, myelin the maid and Mr. Tanak the steward and they all were quite clumsy._

"_..And what is your name sir?" I asked the butler on which he turned with a smile and said, "My master calls me Sebastian michellis"_

"_And who is the master?" He frowned a little and said, "Do you expect young master to see you in such condition?"_

_I was all bruised because of the struggle I was going through for months, a lot thinner then usual, and also pale. My long hair were totally ruined and rough which Sebastian told me that he will make them right…only if I prove myself capable of staying._

_My job was to take care of the servants and make sure that they do everything correctly…a headache._

_First was myelin, trying to take all the crockery in one turn, slipped, me to the rescue..of the crockery of course, told myeline to take one thing at a time no matter what height it is kept for a week._

_Second was bard, trying to cook all the food in one dynamite blow, me to the rescue, of the food of course, took all the weapons out of the kitchen._

_Third was finny, trying to kill the flower garden with fertilizers rather then insects, me again to the rescue, of the flowers of course, told finny to write the instructions given on the bottle 50 times._

_Fourth was Tanaka, trying to do nothing, I totally love him for that. They all were obediently following my orders._

_All this time Sebastian was always watching me, thought he was watching my work…never knew that he was watching something else in me. Finally in the evening he came to me_

"_Good job Sheune. I guess it wasn't a bad idea to take you in after all." I looked at him for the first time since we met. White skin, shiny black hair, sharp face features, perfect height and perfect body in other words the most handsome man I'd ever met. But the thing that made him look even more beautiful and at the same time inhuman were his red eyes and that smirk that he always had. Suddenly he touched my face and I jumped, "ah! Seems like the scratches are gone."_

_That's strange, how can anyone heal so quickly?_

"_But maybe you will get new ones soon"_

"_What does that mean?"_

_He leaned forward, "the final test…I hope you can pass…"and a smirk came on his face, "come". I felt a fear, to be alone here, who knows what kind of people they are. He took me to the forest grounds behind the mansion. Only a window of the mansion was visible._

"_the final test is…to defeat the servants. This will prove your defense skills and fighting strength." What? So he wants to test my skills? Of course there are no guards and all here, which means that the servants are the protection. I'll be fine. These three are way clumsy. I searched around, can't find them._

"_Where are those three?"_

"_No one will attack you from front sheune..Are you ready?" I took a breath and nodded "Begin!"_

_Silence. Not even a leaf moved. Then suddenly a breeze blew and I heard someone running behind me. I turned to find no one but Sebastian watching calmly. Again footsteps but no one visible. Third time I heard footsteps and this time was final, he appeared in front of me, finny with a…a statue in his hand? I douched due to which he smashed in a tree. One out._

_Before I could even get up, there came a gunshot which barely hit my left hand sleeve. "Tch! I missed" there stood myelin with two guns and no spectacles, a sniper. So the servants were not that clumsy after all._

_I closed my eyes and concentrated, Myeline was in front of me and bard was…I opened my eyes, ready this time, running towards her, one of my stakes out in my hand and threw it towards her._

_It hit the gun in her right hand and it fell. Before she could shoot at me, I caught her left hand and swung it up, resulting the shot in empty air. Still holding her tightly I took another of my stake out and threw it at the bush at the right. "ahhhh!" perfect hit! Giving her a push I let go of her hand. Suddenly someone dark was behind me whispering in my ear,_

"_Don't you know Shuene, the real danger hits you when you are totally relaxed" he is also my opponent?_

_I jumped away, unarmed and he followed on my heel, a smirk on his face and silverware in his hands. He is fast. It was as if death was following me. After douching for sometime, luckily I found one of my stakes near my feet. But my hit on his shoulder was late; he had already hit me in the stomach. I fell on my knees on the ground in pain. Pain was always very strong in the smallest wound that I got. I coughed but very small amount of blood came out._

"_Don't panic. It's a minor wound." He was wounded too but he never showed a sign of pain which he must be experiencing right now._

"_Wow you actually hit Sebastian sir! No one can even touch him…" said finny. All three gathered around me, back to their normal clumsy self._

"_You three, go to Tanaka, he will give you first aid." they left. He turned to me then, "you are good at fighting."_

"_Yes. I do have that skill…though I don't remember how."_

"_..i see...so it is true that you lost your memory." I nodded. Yes I lost my memory. All I remember was waking up in the middle of chaos, fire everywhere with my two stakes on my side in some city. Given first aid, I roamed around London with nowhere else to go. That was when I found those orphans. I decided to protect them and in doing so, I ended up here._

_I looked at the mansion window absently and noticed someone watching. I looked at Sebastian, he was looking there too, with a smirk on his face. Then he looked at me and said_

"_Welcome to the Phantomhives!"_

"Enough story telling. Time to sleep." Said sheune looking at the table clock and switched off the lights.

"What? But you told me nothing related to who you are!"

"heh…sooo curious…" she turned, her misty blue eyes visible in the low moonlight from the window. "To get something you have give something"

Sarah glared at her "you…what do you want."

Sheune snickered "nothing very big in particular so don't get so upset. I just want you to complete some tasks. After every task you complete, I'll reveal one page of my past to you."

"Do you really think that I'll actually do whatever you say? You are our servant, someone under us. That's why-"

"Ah then there's no helping it then. I'll no be able to tell you who I really am. Good night Sarah."

"wait." Frustrated and totally desperate to know , she said "what are those tasks?"

"so you agree?"

She narrowed her eyes "yes."

'got you!"Alright then. Your first task is…."


End file.
